Secrets
by Purple InuYasha Girl
Summary: Kagome finds out that her father is still alive. Sango and Miroku finally get exactly what Miroku's been waiting for, and pregnancy proves too much for Kagome! Rated for Language and the posibility of implied lemon, once more. Continued from Nightmares
1. Quick Recap and Info

**I'm only saying this once this time, rather than at the begining of each chapter.**

**Disclamer:  
**I don't own InuYasha. Also: Most of the names used in this fanfic were not created by me. Please remember this as you read. I havn't quite decided every name I will use, so at the very end I will give proper credits. Thanks again!

**Quick Recap:**

"Kagome… You mean…that night when…when we…" InuYasha looked at Kagome, and for a moment she was slightly afraid that he might reject her; but she nodded. "You're having one of my pups?! That- Kagome, I can't believe it!!" InuYasha threw his arms around her once more and hugged her tightly.

**End Recap.**

That's what happened! So, the next chapter shall be the one in which the story actually starts!! But have no fear, Jess is here!! (That's me) And I'm typing away frantically before all of my ideas disappear from my head…again… oops…I lost them…XD Not really, of course!! And thanks, to those who sent me names either via email or reviews! I greatly appreciate it, and now I shall choose the two:

Female name: Cho  
Meaning: Butterfly

Male name: Sho  
Meaning: Thriving or Brilliant

Those of you who posted other names, fear not. I have other uses for your names... Heehee...Can't wait to put all my ideas into the fic!!! Hmmm...notice how names ryme... Maybe...Maybe...Hmmmmm. XD You all are just dying for me to put these up here, arn't you?!


	2. Worries

**Worries**

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome ran after her friend, InuYasha's hand clasped tightly in her own. She found her and Miroku both arguing a little ways away with Shippo sitting next to Kirara, watching them both.

"No, Miroku!" Sango yelled, not hearing Kagome, "They'll tell us if they want to! You're not going to ask!"  
"But, Sango! Be reasonable!" Miroku complained as he backed away from the angered demon slayer. "Oh! Kagome! InuYasha! Tell me- OW!" Miroku rubbed his head where Sango had hit him.

"Will you be quiet, you lecherous monk!" Sango exclaimed.

"No, Sango, it's alright." Kagome released InuYasha's hand and hugged her friend, "I'm having a baby! Can you believe it?!" Kagome was so happy; Sango couldn't help feeling happy with her, even though she was slightly embarrassed for her. "I can't wait to tell- Oh no…" Sango stopped smiling when Kagome's face became troubled.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango looked worried as Kagome stood there, silent for a little while as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh, what am I going to tell my mom?!" She cried out as she ran back to InuYasha's arms. "I can't tell her that I'm having a baby! But she's bound to find out… and then… Oh, InuYasha, what am I going to do?!" She hadn't thought about how her mom might react. She was only 16, after all. In her time, it wasn't normal to have a baby at such a young age… What was she going to do?! She'd have to quit school… start living in the feudal area full time to care for the baby…

"Uh, Kagome… is it really that big of a deal? I thought you wanted to have my pup?" InuYasha looked down at his crying mate. What was wrong? Why was she so upset all of a sudden?

"InuYasha…" How could she make him understand? That it was different in her time than it was in this time? What was she to do?! How was she going to tell her mother? And now, she knew that her father was still alive! Hadn't her mother always told her that her father had died years previously? What exactly was that all about? For as long as she could remember, it had been just her mother, father and then Sota, a little later on. But now she found out that her father was still alive! How could Midoriko even know that?!  
InuYasha! Can you take me back to my time? I need to talk with my mom." Kagome's eyes were still teary, but defiance shown deep within them.

"Of course, Kagome." He swept her off her feet as he turned toward Miroku and Sango, "Well, see you guys later!" He jumped into the air, holding Kagome in his arms as he went.

"But wait, we just- Oh never mind." Sango looked over at Miroku who was staring right at her with a large smile on his face. "Uhh, Miroku? Are you alright? What are you looking at?! Stop staring at me like that!"  
"Oh, Sango!" Miroku threw his arms around Sango's neck and kissed her cheek, causing Sango to smack his face…hard. "Ow! Sango! What was that for?!"

"You lecherous monk!" She yelled, her face beat red as she picked up her Hirikotsu, "Don't you even think about thinking about that!! We're not going to do anything like that, got it?!" Miroku stared at her for a moment as she held her giant boomerang threateningly. Then he nodded, his face turning only slightly red. "Good. Now, let's make some breakfast."

"Yay!! Finally!" Shippo jumped up and down with Kirara. Then, they both jumped up onto Sango's shoulder as she headed back to the campfire, her face still slightly pink. "I was starting to get really hungry!" The young kitsune's stomach growled as if on cue.


	3. Family Relations

**Family Relations**

A flash of purple light later and Kagome and InuYasha appeared on the other side of the well and in Kagome's time.

"Thanks, InuYasha. Now, let's see… It's Tuesday…so that means that Sota is at school, and Gramps is working… so Mom should be inside!" She got down out of InuYasha's arms and led him into the house. "Mom, I'm home! Come here, I've got to tell you something! Well, actually, I've got to tell you some _things_…"

Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on an apron. "Oh, Kagome! You're finally home. So what do you want to talk about?" She was smiling just as always, but Kagome knew that she wouldn't be smiling when she told her about the baby and asked about her father.

"Mom, I want to know more about my dad…" Kagome held up her hands for a moment at her mother's gasp, "But I also want to tell you something… you might want to sit down." InuYasha followed them into the living room where they all took a seat and Kagome began, "Mom… I'm going to have a baby. InuYasha's baby, to be exact."

"Oh, Kagome! And at such a young age… But I guess I knew it would happen eventually. I mean, I wasn't sure if it would be InuYasha or not… Well, maybe I was." She smiled, so calmly... It surprised Kagome to see her mom so calm when she had just said that she was about to have a baby.

"Mom… What do you mean?" Kagome didn't take her eyes off her mom's as they sat there. InuYasha was even listening.

"Well…Kagome. Please forgive me for lying to you before, but I didn't really know what to tell you and Sota. But, I used to be able to travel between the feudal era and this time, just as you do today." Kagome gasped and InuYasha stared as she continued, "It turns out, and I thank your grandpa for this information, that we are from a long line of descendants of an important priestess named Kikyo. I was told when I turned 16, and then I was taken down the well by my mother, your grandmother. I had never dreamed of such a place… It was so… strange there… and I was under oath from the first day to never tell anyone that I had been there." She stopped there, noticing that both InuYasha and Kagome were staring at her.

"Kikyo?! _The _Kikyo?!" Kagome said in disbelief. "But… I thought that she died before she was able to have any kids!"  
"Well, it's true… She did die before she had kids… but it is said that when she went to find the half demon who had betrayed her, that she poured part of her soul into a newborn baby. I don't know if it's true or not, but if she did do that, then that would explain why we are who we are… and why we both have spiritual powers."

It was InuYasha's turn to speak now. "But… You… And then… Why didn't Kaede tell us this?" He didn't even know what to say. This was all so confusing…

"Kaede? Oh, I doubt she realized who you were. I didn't accompany you, so it's no wonder that the priestess wouldn't know… She is the priestess of the village, right?" Kagome and InuYasha both nodded, "Yeah. Then that's it. I would accompany you some time, but with Sota, and Gramps…. I couldn't possibly go." She smiled once more as InuYasha and Kagome both pondered what she had just told them.

"But then, why didn't you tell me this when I first fell through the well?" Kagome was searching for answers, and she knew her mother had them all.

"I… Well, I just-" Kagome's mom didn't seem like she wanted to answer, but then she did, "Kagome… I was afraid of meeting your father again." When InuYasha and Kagome both stared at her, waiting for her to continue, she sighed and bowed her head. "I fell in love with a demon by the name of Ryoichi. He met me one day during my training, after Kaede had left me to gather herbs for an injury I had attained. He was so kind… being a demon of the trees. He cared more for humans than for demons, because of their wicked nature. He had said that he had been watching me for some time, seeing the purity in my heart… and I guess I just fell in love. Kaede said that it would be best for me to say there, since I had became pregnant… but then… demons from Ryoichi's family came and attacked us, while I was still pregnant with your brother, Sota. So, we fled with you, Kagome. And he brought us to the well. I had already told him everything about where I had come from, and he thought that we might be safer here, so he made me promise to keep you both here while he fought… then that he would come and get me. But…he didn't give me time to tell him that he wouldn't be able to pass through the well… and before I knew it… I was in the well back here and… and I never saw him again." When Kagome saw the tears falling from her mother's eyes, she stood up and went to comfort her.

"Mom, I had no idea…" Kagome patted her mother's back as she looked at InuYasha, worry in her eyes. "So, my father's still alive in the feudal era…"

"There's no way of telling… We never became mates…Well; he never placed the mate mark on me, so that we never became bonded. He thought it would be safer that way, so that nothing would happen to us here if something happened to him there."

"Mate mark?" Kagome repeated. What was a mate mark? InuYasha had never mentioned that it was what had bonded them. She thought that it was just because they had done the 'do'. Apparently not.

"Kagome, don't tell me that you haven't noticed it yet." InuYasha stood up and walked over, revealing a small star-shaped black mark on her shoulder. "It's been there since… you know." InuYasha blushed slightly. It wasn't like he was embarrassed about it or anything; it was just that he didn't like talking about it around Kagome's mom.

"Oh…" Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. She had never noticed it… Wow, she felt embarrassed right now…

"Kagome, you have to understand that I did try to go back to your father, but the well is blocked, now. I've tried many times… but it refuses to let me through once more. That's why I was so surprised that you actually got pulled through… In order for that demon to grab you and pull you down, the well had to have accepted you, which it seems that it did." Kagome smiled. The well had accepted her; cool. "But when it did… I just didn't know what to do. I could tell you, but then that would just add to all the pressure you were under. When you told me that the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls had come from within you, I had almost expected you to be the reincarnation of Kikyo. But, I guess-"

"Oh! That's right…" Kagome blushed as she cut off her mom and bowed her head apologetically, "I forgot to tell you that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo… Heh…" She looked at her mother as she blinked back at her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Kagome!" Kagome's shock only increased as her mother threw her arms around her neck and hugged her daughter so tightly, that for a moment Kagome couldn't breathe. "Oh my. Sorry, dear." She said as she released her daughter and smiled. "This is just so exciting! You're having a baby…"

"WHAT?!" Sota's voice could be heard quite loudly from the other room.


	4. Too Much To Handle

**Too Much To Handle**

"Kagome's _PREGNANT?!_" Sota yelled, staring in disbelief as he looked at his mother.

"Kagome's what?!" That's when everyone else in the room noticed Hojo standing just behind Sota.

This is when Kagome's face turned beat red. "Oh gosh…" She grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him along behind her, going up to her room and slamming the door. That's when she began to pace, back and forth, back and forth. Until there was a soft knock on her bedroom door and her mother came in, closing it behind her.

"Kagome, Hojo wishes to have a word with you." Now, she was only half smiling. "Also, your grandfather has just discovered that you are with a child." She bowed her head slightly and departed.

"Oh…InuYasha, I don't want to deal with this right now!" Kagome looked close to tears. She had never imagined that her father was a demon or that she was a descendant of Kikyo… Now, as she was trying to process it all, this had to happen!

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll take care of it." InuYasha started to roll up his sleeves as he took a few steps towards the door.

"No, InuYasha… Let's just go back. Please." Tears were sliding down her face now as InuYasha turned to face her, nodding.

"Kagome? It's me, Hojo. Can we talk please?" Hojo's voice sounded slightly angry.

"Kagome? Kagome! Get out here, young lady! I need to talk to you! You, Hojo boy! Get out of my way! I need to talk with my granddaughter!" Kagome's grandfather's voice sounded more worried than angry, but the anger was still there.

"No!" Kagome yelled towards the door as she closed her eyes, putting her hands to her head as if to cover her ears. All noise on the other side of the door went quiet for a moment as Kagome cried and InuYasha walked over and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "I don't want to talk right now!" She said. "Just leave me alone!" She was still crying when InuYasha picked her up and took a few steps towards the window when the door opened.

"InuYasha! I thought you were behind this! Put Kagome down right this instant, I need to have a word with her!" Her grandfather came in with Hojo right behind him, followed quickly by her mother who was trying to calm them both.

"Please!" She exclaimed, "Can't you just leave them alone?!"

Kagome gripped the cloth of InuYasha's arm as more tears fell from her eyes and he got the hint. With one swift movement, he propelled them both out her window and landed smoothly on the ground. Without looking back towards the window and the source of Hojo's and her grandfather's yells of protest, InuYasha sprinted the last of the distance to the shrine and yanked the door open so hard that it was pulled clean off. Discarding it just as quickly, he jumped down the well with Kagome still in his arms.

As soon as they were on the other side InuYasha sat down with Kagome and rocked her slowly back and forth, trying to calm her. "It's alright Kagome, my love. I'm right here…" he said it softly, lovingly.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Kagome continued cry, though more softly now. A little while later, her crying had stopped completely and she had begun to hiccup softly, still held in his arms.

"Are you feeling better?" InuYasha asked softly. Kagome nodded and hiccupped again, "Do you want to go to Kaede's village, or stay out here a little longer?" InuYasha wrapped his arms around her more, trying to shield her from the cool breeze that had picked up as she shook her head. "Alright. We'll stay here as long as you want…" again she shook her head and hiccupped.

"InuYasha… can we just go somewhere else? Anywhere else?" She hiccupped again, this time more softly as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

He smiled, "Of course. And I know the perfect place." Standing up with her in his arms once more, he jumped into the air, turning away from the setting sun and headed for one of his favorite spots.


	5. The Perfect Place

**The Perfect Place **

InuYasha touched down lightly on the smooth rocks of a small hot spring. As he let Kagome down from his arms he took her hand and led her away from the rising steam of the water and out of the shade of the tall rocks and trees. With a smile on his face, he led her out into the sunlight of the setting sun and into a beautiful field of wildflowers. Pinks, blues, yellows all covered the ground for as far as they could see, stretching into the setting sun.  
"Oh, InuYasha… It's breathtaking!" Kagome whispered, her hand clenching his more tightly as she looked out into the setting sun.

"I thought you might like it." InuYasha replied, just as softly. "Kagome, I've thought about it some, and I think we should build a house out here. I mean with the pup on the way and the Sacred Jewel gone, we could live a more quiet life here in the forest. It's not too far from the well, or the village, but far enough out of the way so that we could be alone, or with our friends if we chose to… What do you think?"

"InuYasha, I think it's a great idea! But..." a worrying thought hit Kagome then, what about all the demons in the forest? The might come and try to attack their pup while it was still young, "What about the demons in the forest? I don't want to risk our baby's safety."

"Well, I've thought about that as well, and I thought that we might put up a barrier, so that only humans and half demons could enter. Since you're a half demon, and I'm a half demon, and our pups will be half demons, it makes sense. Other demons wouldn't be able to get in, and Miroku and Sango could come visit us regularly. We could ask Miroku and Kaede to help with the barrier as well."

Kagome smiled once more… How InuYasha loved that smile… "I love the idea, InuYasha. It's perfect! We'll have a place of our own…" Kagome put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke away Kagome yawned, despite her efforts to hide how tired she was.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get to Kaede's village. I'm not going to have you overexerting yourself while you're pregnant. Come on." He swept her off her feet and jumped into the air once more, leaving the spot of their future home in the light of the setting sun and heading towards Kaede's village and their waiting friends.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" The young Shippo yelled happily when he saw them land in front of Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango immediately came running out, followed closely by Kaede.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You're finally back!" Sango threw her arms around Kagome's neck, then pulled away quickly and blushed. "Sorry, I was just so worried about you two! You left so suddenly earlier, and we were just a bit worried…"  
"It's alright Sango. Where's Kohaku? Isn't he here with you?" Kagome had noticed that the young demon slayer was nowhere to be seen.

"He went back to the village with Kirara. I offered to go with him, but he said that he wanted to pay tribute to father's and the villagers' graves alone." She sighed somewhat sadly, and Kagome decided it best to change the subject.

"Well, I'll be staying in this era for a while now," Shippo jumped up with a cheer at this, "Probably until the baby is born."

Kaede nodded, "It is best for yee to stay off yee feet and relax. We don't want to cause yee any stress that may harm yee child. Now come, yee, and eat." She led the way back into the hut and Sango and Kagome followed close behind. InuYasha followed with Miroku as well.

Their meal was mostly quiet, while everyone enjoyed the food that Kaede had prepared. After a while, Shippo's voice broke the silence, "Lady Kaede? May I ask you a question?" When she nodded the young kitsune continued, "Where do babies come from?" Miroku choked on his soup, and Sango began to pound hard on his back. Kagome's face had turned red, but she had taken to eating her food a little more quickly.

"Um… Well, babies… they come from… uhhh…." Kaede stuttered, trying to think of the words to use for the young demon.  
"Babies come from the mom, when a mom and a dad love each other. That's all there is to it." InuYasha said rather dully. He sat against the wall, just behind Kagome.

"Oh, really?" Shippo went back to eating without another word, as the rest of the room slowly recovered from the small, and somewhat embarrassing, moment caused by the young and unknowing Shippo.

Shortly after she was done eating, Kagome looked back at InuYasha who hadn't moved from his spot behind her, and she stood up, heading outside. "Just need some air." She said as she passed Sango and Miroku who immediately got up to accompany her. InuYasha got to his feet almost immediately afterwards and followed her outside, stopping behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders, holding her close and keeping her warm from the chilling breeze at the same time.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" InuYasha asked her softly.

"Everything… My father… The baby… It's just so… fantastic! I'm excited, anxious, scared, and happy all at once… I don't know how to explain it, really." Kagome sighed as InuYasha planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Kagome, you sound like you're worried, too." He chuckled softly.

"Well, of course I am! I keep wondering how good of a mother I'll be… whether or not the baby will like me, whether or not it'll be a boy or a girl… It's all so exhausting!"

"Don't worry; we'll get through it, Kagome. There's no doubt in my mind." InuYasha smiled and set his chin down on Kagome's shoulder as she put her hand up to his cheek. "Thanks, InuYasha. That really helps." She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing yet another yawn to escape her lips.  
"Come on, bedtime." InuYasha said as he steered her into the hut once more, where everyone else was preparing for bed.

They slept together, with Kagome's head in InuYasha's lap as he kept watch over everyone; though mostly her; throughout the night until the morning sun rose.


	6. Sickness

**Sickness**

The next morning Kagome awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking over a fire. At first, she didn't really think about it, but as soon as she sat up and stretched, she had to cover her mouth as she nearly threw up right then and there. She stumbled to her feet as quickly as possible, tripping over her sleeping bag as she did so and waking InuYasha. "Kagome? Are you alright?" She couldn't even turn to look at him as she rushed out the door as fast as she could, not even putting on her shoes. After a few moments of staring after her, InuYasha got to his feet and quickly followed her, only to find her kneeling on her hands and knees behind a bush, the smell of sick strong around her. Kagome coughed a few times and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and her stomach. "Kagome?! Are you alright?" InuYasha asked again, coming up beside her to look at her, trying hard not to breathe through his nose as he did so.

Kagome tried to nod her head… but as soon as she made any movement she had to clutch her stomach once more as she heaved once more. InuYasha rushed to her side, despite his disgust, and held her hair back for her until her breathing calmed once more and she shook her head slightly. Why was she so sick all of a sudden? She hadn't been poisoned or anything… unless it was food poisoning… but she'd had that before, and she knew what it felt like. This was different, though. What was it… that she had learned in class? Child development, or something like that… when you were pregnant, you started to get morning sickness? That was right! Morning sickness! She remembered her mother having it before Sota was born… it was so long ago, that she had almost forgotten. All the small details were gone, but she did remember her mother staying away from breakfast for a while. Maybe that's what she had to do too, just stay away from food in the mornings? Well then, that's what she would have to do for a while.  
Kagome had stopped shaking now, and her breathing was back to normal. She slowly got to her feet, with InuYasha's help and allowed him to support her. "Kagome, are you alright, now?" InuYasha asked. His voice was filled with worry, and his face reflected it.

"I think so… I just have to stay away from food in the mornings until the baby is born. It's just morning sickness." Kagome replied with a tired sigh. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and hugged her close to him as he stretched his other hand to rest it on top of hers which was on her stomach.

"Our little pup is pretty rough, huh?" He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek softly.

"It'll be tough, but I can handle it. I _am_ your mate, after all." Kagome replied with a smile as she kissed him back.  
"I love you so much…" InuYasha said as he set his chin down on her shoulder and breathed in her scent deeply through his nose. She smelled so beautiful…

Then Kagome slipped from under him, her hand still in his as she backed away from him slightly, a smile playing on her face. "Wha- Kagome?" InuYasha took a few steps toward her, only to have her take a few steps back and slip her hand from his grip, that same smile still on her face. "Come on, Kagome…" She smiled as she backed up as he stepped forward until she felt a tree behind her.

"Care to play hide-and-seek?" She said with that same smile.

"Hide-and-seek? What are you doing, Kagome?" InuYasha looked at his mate with a frown, "Come on, Kagome… stop fooling around."  
"Who's fooling around?" She asked as she slid her hand over the tree bark and stepped back into the shadows of the trees. "Come on, I want to play hide-and-seek!" She giggled softly and ran into the trees, tree branches and leaves snapping under her feet as she went.


	7. Hide And Seek

**Hide-And-Seek **

"Kagome! Wait!" InuYasha followed her into the trees. "Damn it… why is she like this now? First she's sick then she wants to play… With a sigh and a smile he followed her scent slowly into the trees. He didn't smell any demons around, so it should be safe enough for a while at least. She could have her fun and he wouldn't have to worry about her and their pup's safety. He saw a flash of white off to his right so that's the way he turned, speeding up to try and catch up to her before she went too deep into the trees. But, by the time he had found the source of the light, he discovered that it wasn't his beloved Kagome. It was merely the reflection of light off of a leaf which held some of the morning dew. With an aggravated huff, he pushed his way through the thicker branches and jumped up into a tree, trying to get a better look at the surrounding area. It shouldn't be this difficult to find her… she couldn't have gone that far already. "Kagome! Quit fooling around, already!" InuYasha yelled into the trees, only to get the sound of rustling leaves in response. He jumped down from the branch and located her scent once more, following it deeper and deeper into the trees. A few minutes passed and InuYasha was starting to worry. How could he not? She was pregnant, after all… and not to mention that he could smell the scent of demons around the trees here. It was old, but it was still there.

After a little more distance, he lost Kagome's scent. With a scowl he turned around and looked all around himself, trying to relocate it. Much to his displeasure, all he could smell was the scent of a cat demon. There wasn't much else to it, except that it was quite fresh… "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out angrily, assuming the worse. She could have been kidnapped for all he knew! Or, she could have already gotten bored of this game and headed back to Kaede's… Or, she was lost in the forest somewhere. Great, two out of three were bad! What was he going to do?! "Kagome! Where are you?!" He yelled into the trees. After hearing nothing in response, he turned around to double back and see if he could find her scent again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white caught on a tree branch not far off the path. He rushed over and saw that it was a piece of cloth… a piece of Kagome's shirt cloth to be more precise. "Oh, no… Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out once more. He hadn't smelled it before, but now he could smell blood… It didn't seem like there was a lot, but it was still there, and that's what scared him. "Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped through the trees as fast as he could, calling out to his mate.

Three dead demons later, InuYasha still hadn't located Kagome. He had found her scent once more, and even located a small, remote village as the cause of the scent of blood; it was completely destroyed; but he hadn't found Kagome… yet. "Kagome!" He hadn't given up hope, and he never would. He had to find her before she got hurt… or worse… "Kagome!" InuYasha ran as fast as he could, dodging through the trees as he followed the small trail of blood and the scent of Kagome through the trees of the forest. A soft rustle of leaves to his left indicated the presence of a lowly snake demon, which he quickly killed. Back to the trail… He had to find Kagome. Her scent was intertwined with that of the cat demon that InuYasha had smelled earlier, so maybe she had been kidnapped. At least he knew she wasn't dead, or back at the village yet. InuYasha cut through another demon that had dared to step into his way as he hurried along, desperate to find his mate. "Kagome!" He yelled out.


	8. Lost? Or Kidnapped?

**Lost? Or kidnapped?**

The unconscious Kagome was thrown over the shoulder of a cat demon by the name of Kizu. "Such an annoyance…" She mumbled to herself as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch through the forest, still holding tight to the unconscious girl over her shoulder. "Why Niko asked me to kidnap her alive, I'll never know." Kizu sighed as she drew her sword with her left hand quickly killed a weak demon that had flown out in her path. "This is so boring!" Another demon was killed quickly as the cat demon continued on her way.

Kizu's parents had been killed long ago, but by whom she didn't know Niko had raised her since then, teaching her how to fight and how to protect herself. She didn't know much about her parents or any other family she might have had, because Niko had never known them. But now, Niko had told her to kidnap this girl and lead InuYasha to him. Was there a point to this? A new step in her training, perhaps? Kizu had no idea, but it was starting to annoy her. He had never had her do anything like this before, and now here she was; kidnapping some human girl who was pregnant. Yippee.

With a sigh, Kizu stopped on a tree branch and set the girl down, propping her against the trunk. Then she sat down on the branch and sighed. Black hair reached down her back and hid her black, cat-like ears. A short pink kimono covered with soft swirls of pinks and purples was her choice of clothing. It was cut off just above her knees, but her cat tail poked through anyways, swishing back and forth softly over the side of the branch; the kimono hugged her body rather flatteringly and complimented her feminine and feline-like curves beautifully. Her emerald green eyes scanned the sky, as if looking for something.

Kagome was this human's name. And she was the mate of InuYasha, or so Niko had told her. She was pregnant and a priestess, one of immense spiritual power. Kizu chuckled softly, this 'priestess' hadn't shown much resistance when she had knocked her out and kidnapped her. Nor had she sensed the usual barrier that surrounded most priestess at all times. Was this young girl still in training, then? She must be, if she was bone-headed enough to become a mate to a dog demon.

"Might as well get going then…" the female cat-demon said to herself, "Niko will be wondering where we are." That's when she noticed for the first time the scent of blood in the air. Looking more closely at the human girl before her, she noticed a small trail of blood leading from the base of her neck. "Great, a trail for that InuYasha to follow. At least it's already dry…" With a soft aggravated sigh, she threw the human girl over her shoulder once more and continued on her way.

It wasn't long before Kizu could see the mountains just beyond the tree tops and she let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was out of the trees and among the jagged cliffs that she had called her home for so long. The way looked clearer to her now, as she continued on up cliffs until she found her worn path that led back to Niko's cave. "Kyo-Kyo! Where are you?" Kizu chanted in a sing-song voice at the entrance to the cave.

A soft hiss came from inside the cave and a large, pure white cat that came just above Kizu's waist stepped out into the open. "I've told you not to call me that, haven't I?" It spat angrily at the demon girl as she set Kagome down on the ground and kneeled on her knees before her master.  
"Yes, Sensei, but I couldn't help myself. After all, I haven't seen you for a couple of days." She smiled as she settled down with her hands in her lap and her eyes looking straight into those of the feline before her. "I've brought the girl, like you asked." She nodded towards Kagome, but the giant white cat was already over the girl.

"Very good, very good…" He murmured softly. "Nice job, Kizu. You may go out and hunt, if you are hungry. Just be sure to double check the borders to see if that InuYasha followed you here." Kizu nodded and jumped to her feet. With a last smile to her master, she turned and disappeared at the mouth of the cave.

After a moment Niko got to his paws and stretched. "How this form bothers me…" He mumbled softly as he was enveloped in smoke and a small 'pop' could be heard. A man with soft flowing white hair reappeared wearing a white kimono and a smirk. A fluffy orange tail and a pair of fluffy orange ears were on his head as he stretched more comfortably and yawned. "Damn cat demons. They're so uncomfortable!" The fox demon looked down at the female before him with a new smirk on his face. "At least I've got the girl… which means I'll soon get InuYasha." Niko stretched again, and leaned over to pick up the girl to carry her into his cave.

Why was he after InuYasha? Simple: His brother had killed his own younger brother, so now he would kill that Sesshomaru's brother. He had heard from another fox demon that InuYasha and his brother were close, so why not take from Sesshomaru what that damn dog demon took from him? The fox demon he had received this information from also told Niko about Kagome and InuYasha's other traveling companions. Unfortunately, Niko was so obsessed with getting his revenge he didn't even ask about this fox demons sources, or how he knew so much about Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and InuYasha's friends.

"Just you wait, Sesshomaru! I will take from you what you have taken from me!" Niko laughed quietly to himself as he tied Kagome's hands and feet tightly together so she couldn't escape.

A sudden rumbling in his stomach told him that it was time he went and hunted for himself. After a quick check that the knots were strong and in place, he changed back into his white feline form and slipped out of the cave to hunt.

Not fifteen minutes after Niko had left, Kagome started to stir. Her vision was blurred at first, and she was only slightly surprised that she could move her hands. As her mind slowly started to clear, she noticed she was inside a cave. The slick walls and musty smell told her that much. But now her senses were clearer, and she noticed some of the other details. First of all, her hands and feet were tied. Second, it was getting cold.

"What the hell?!" Kagome's voice echoed back at her as she tried to loosen her hands. "Why am I tied up?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Obviously, her emotions were taking over once more. Short bursts of memories came back to her and she saw herself hiding behind a tree, giggling, as she hid from InuYasha. Then, an overwhelming pain in the back of her head; and finally: nothing. "So… I was kidnapped? By who this time?!" Kagome yelled angrily as she looked around the cave. "Ahhh!! NOT FAIR!!" She yelled into the dim darkness. "LET ME GO!! InuYasha!!" She yelled loudly, but the only response was a soft wind rustling through the cave.

After a brief pause to look around the cave, Kagome let out a loud, high-pitched scream as a mouse crawled over her shoe. After a moment of squealing and thrashing around, Kagome noticed a large white feline sitting at the entrance to the cave, holding that same mouse in it's mouth as it watched her.  
Dropping the dead rodent, it proceeded forward with a soft chuckle that might have been a purr. "Kagome, you are one strange human." It said with another chuckle.

At first, Kagome was silent as she stared at the large white feline, but when it spoke she started to thrash around again and she continued her screaming, "GET AWAY FROM ME!! I WILL NOT BE EATEN BY SOME HUGE CAT!! GO AWAY!! GO! SHOO!!!" She yelled loudly.

"-I'm not going to eat you, you stupid-" Once more, Niko was cut off.

"I SAID GET AWAY!!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
A soft growl came as Niko strode forward, unsheathing his claws as he did so. The scraping noise made by his claws caused Kagome to stop her yelling and cringe until it died away. She opened her eyes slowly to see the feline only inches from her face. A scowl, if such a thing was even possible on the face of a feline of that size, met her with a growl.  
"Now then, you stupid girl, you will stop your yelling and thrashing about. You will sit there quietly, got it?" When Kagome nodded weakly, he backed away and started towards the entrance of the cave where he had dropped his kills. At that same moment, Kizu skidded to a stop, slightly out of breath and with one of her swords held in her hand. "What is it? Is it that half demon?" Niko immediately asked.

But Kizu shook her head, "No, it's someone else- He's really powerful and he's of full demon decent. He's by himself, and he's running really fast… He's headed in this direction now!" Kizu then clutched her other arm, which was hanging at her side limply and bloody. "I attacked him and told him that this territory belonged to those only of feline decent, but he blocked my attack and attacked me in return, telling me he was looking for a human girl." Kizu winced as her arm continued to bleed.

"Koga?" Kagome breathed quietly. Had he been following her scent? He was going to save her from these demons!

"Shut up, you stupid human!" Niko growled. "Kizu, if this demon attacked you and he said he's looking for a human girl, then you led him straight here!"  
"No, Niko, I followed him here-"

"And then you led me the rest of the way here." A shadowy figure stood just behind Kizu in the entrance to the cave. "I admit, I couldn't find the entrance to this cave just by the scent of the girl, but thanks to you filthy cat demon, I was able to follow you here. Now, you had better hope that nothing has befallen her or the child!"

"You!" Niko growled angrily as Kizu stumbled away with nothing but fear shining in her emerald eyes.


	9. Unexpected Rescue, Unexpected Death

**Unexpected Rescue, Unexpected Death **

"Me? And what significance am I to you?" Sesshomaru asked as he scowled, holding his sword at his side.

"Se-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked as she stared at him.

"I'm here to save you, you pitiful hanyou." At Kagome's gasp, Sesshomaru continued, "Yes, I know about your father and mother. Everything you've told anyone, I know about. Once I found out that you were having a pup of my clan, I decided I couldn't let anything happen to either you, or my pathetic half brother. You will raise all of your pups without harm to them, for they are the future of the clan; even if they are only half demon." Sesshomaru's gaze returned to Niko and Kizu, "You two tried to harm this girl and her pups, and for that you will die." Sesshomaru took a step forward towards the two as a small 'pop' could be heard. A puff of smoke appeared next to Kizu, enveloping Niko.

"You will not be killing me tonight, Lord Sesshomaru!" Niko declared as he stepped forward, scowling.  
"Niko, what is this?" Kizu looked fearfully at her master, "After all this time, you were a fox demon?" Kizu took a few steps back away from him as she raised her sword. "You lied to me! You betrayed me!"  
"Of course, you stupid little feline!" Niko spat, never taking his eyes from Lord Sesshomaru. "But I couldn't care less about your petty little complaints right now. If you are so traumatized, then leave! I have more important things to do than dealing with a whiny little kitten!"

A growl came from Kizu's throat as Kagome and Sesshomaru watched on, "You filthy- I can't believe I never realized-"

"Neither can I, but we're a little past that aren't we, now?" Niko interrupted. He turned towards Kizu for the first time, anger flaring in his own eyes.

"You-You-" Kizu sputtered for a minute, anger flaring deep inside her. How could he have done this to her? How could she never have known?!  
With another growl she flung herself forward, swinging her sword at Niko only so he could dodge it and jump away sneering.  
"Do you really think you can defeat me? I trained you!" He said as he grasped a sword that was leaning against the wall of the cave, just behind him.

"And I trusted you!" Kizu retaliated, "but now, I will kill you!" Her blade shown a soft red for a moment before she yelled out, in a loud clear voice, "Rosary Wind!" The demonic energy transformed into a slicing twister that enveloped her completely.

"What-?" Niko exclaimed as he, too was swallowed up into the swirling vortex of winds.  
Kagome's voice could be heard just over the strong winds as she screamed. Sesshomaru darted forward at once, only one thing on his mind: Protect the girl, protect the pup. They were part of his clan now, and the only remaining one able to have pups until he found a demon worthy of being called his own mate. So far, he didn't see that happening. And so, protect the girl, protect the pup.


	10. Worried Hearts

**Worried Hearts**

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he darted between the cliffs, following the scent of his mate. Other scents were mingling with hers, but he was too focused on her scent to even notice the others, until he heard a loud scream from just above him. As he looked up, he saw something dart across his line of vision and out of view. A moment later, a twister came slicing out of the side of the cliff with such force that it almost pulled InuYasha off the ground. But just as quickly as it had appeared, the twister of wind dissipated and two forms fell and came to a stop with a sickening thud not far from him. InuYasha hadn't even had time to move. Fear was gripping his heart as he raced to the two motionless forms. Much to his relief, neither was Kagome's form; but both were dead. One of them, which appeared to be a fox demon, was sliced and scared all across his body, with the white kimono bloodied and torn from its body in places. Bones were shattered and blood pooled under his form. The other form, a female feline, was intact, with no scratches or scars on her form. After a moment, InuYasha turned his attention to the top of the cliff. After all, it wasn't any of his business. Just two demons feuding. Probably over territories, anyways.

InuYasha propelled himself up to the top of the cliff for a better view of the surrounding area. He could smell Kagome's scent, but he couldn't see her anywhere nearby. With a soft, aggravated growl, InuYasha punched the side of the cliff face, dislodging rocks and dirt alike in his anger. "Where are you, Kagome?" He mumbled to himself as he leaned his forehead against the side of the cliff and closed his eyes. A picture of her smiling face filled his minds eye, and he smiled ever so slightly as he though he heard her call out his name.

"InuYasha."

But that wasn't Kagome's voice…  
"InuYasha!"  
There it was… Kagome's soft, gentle tone…

"InuYasha! Oh my god, InuYasha is it really you?!" InuYasha's eyes shot open as he turned around, Kagome's scent flooding his senses as she threw her arms around him. Two other scents lingered in the area. One was the salty tang of Kagome's tears, and the other was the scent of his half brother, Sesshomaru. Putting one arm around Kagome as if to protect her, InuYasha looked around quickly for his brother, expecting to see him with sword drawn and prepared to fight, but instead he found nothing but the two of them. There was nothing else there, but the sound of Kagome weeping onto his shoulder and the slowly disappearing scent of his older half brother.

"Kagome…Are you alright? What did Sesshomaru do to you? I swear, if he hurt you-" But Kagome only shook her head and hiccupped slightly in response. After a few moments of trying to control her breathing, she was finally able to choke out a few words.

"Sesshomaru-he saved me… this cat demon kidnapped me, and this fox demon was pretending to be her master and something… and then she attacked him, and Sesshomaru protected me from the blast… and now, here you are! Oh, InuYasha, I was so worried! I thought… I thought something was going to happen to me!! I was afraid that I would die! And the pup…Oh, InuYasha, I was so worried about us both!!" More tears came, and all InuYasha could do was hold onto her as she cried and think about how grateful he was that they were both alright.

'Sesshomaru… you saved Kagome… Why? Why did you feel it necessary to save my mate, when all you've done in the past is try to kill us both?' The thought hung in his mind for a moment, until he noticed that Kagome had stopped crying, and she was looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Oh, InuYasha… I missed you so much!" Kagome hugged InuYasha so tightly, for a moment he couldn't believe her strength. Then, a small sound caught InuYasha's attention. There was a slight pinch on the side of his face, and InuYasha smacked his cheek. A slightly squashed Myoga drifted onto his outstretched hand as Kagome gasped, "Myoga the Flea!"


	11. The Rosary Flower

**The Rosary Flower**  
"And just where have you been, lately?" InuYasha scowled as he looked at the small demon.

"Oh, here and there…" Myoga answered as he sat on InuYasha palm. "But that's not important, Master InuYasha. Down in the canyon below us lays a flower. The Rosary Flower, to be exact."  
"Why are you telling us this? Does it really matter?" InuYasha inquired as he continued to glare at the flea.

"Yes, of course it matters, Master InuYasha!" Myoga exclaimed. "The Rosary Flower is a powerful weapon that when held, transforms into a perfectly balanced weapon that never needs reloading, sharpening, or balancing. It is the perfect weapon for any battle, because it always stays with the master, and it never breaks. However, this weapon will only take one form for each master, and it is that that the holder's heart most resembles." Here Myoga looked up at Kagome, "There is a catch, however. Only a woman may wield the Rosary Flower."  
"So why should I care?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, at the very least, I thought that Master Kagome might want to know. After all, if it were to turn into a bow for you, you would never have to worry about arrows or a quiver again. Just a thought." Myoga stood up on InuYasha's hand, and shook his head as he folded his arms. "I can show you where it is, if you want, Master InuYasha and Master Kagome."  
"Myoga, why are you calling me 'Master'?" Kagome asked with curiosity.  
"Well, you are my Master's mate, are you not? It is only right that I call you my master, for you, too, are worthy of that name now. Now, do you wish to know where this flower is, or not?"  
InuYasha looked at Kagome who looking at him now. "Well, what do you think?"  
"It sounds like a pretty good weapon… might as well try it out." Kagome shrugged slightly as Myoga jumped from InuYasha's hand.  
"Very well, then. Follow me, quickly! Before some bird demon tries to eat the flower, or some other mishap comes about us…" With that, he jumped off the side of the cliff and bounced back towards the two dead bodies of the demons that InuYasha had passed earlier. Where InuYasha had once seen a weapon, now laid a beautiful crystal rose which appeared to be made of glass or possibly even diamond. The shining petals and step immediately caught Kagome's eye, and as InuYasha set her down, she kneeled down beside the flower and picked it up gently. A soft blue light surrounded her for a moment as she gasped in surprise. The crystal flower's shape morphed and it extended out past Kagome's arm and curved, into the shape of a beautifully carved bow. It appeared to be made of a soft, bluish purple crystal that felt light and flexible in her hand.  
"Very good, Master Kagome! Now, pull back on the string as if you were firing an arrow. If I am correct, a crystal arrow will appear naturally, and it will fire straight and true."  
Kagome did as she was told, and aimed the bow at the rock face, after a moment, she pulled back on the string, as if holding an arrow, and sure enough, a crystal arrow appeared. Releasing the arrow, Kagome and InuYasha both watched as the arrow sped away from the bow and collided with the side of the cliff. It glowed softly for a moment, then disappeared; leaving only a whole and a scorch mark as a reminder of its presence.

"I was correct, then." Myoga said as he folded his arms once more. "Very well, then. I'm off, Master InuYasha and Master Kagome. It was very nice to see you both, but I must be going. Oh, and Master Kagome! Next time you use the Rosary Flower, try saying the phrase 'Rosary Wind' as you release the arrow. It should give you a stronger attack."  
"Why are you leaving so soon, Myoga? Why don't you stick around for a little while?" Kagome asked.

"There is no reason to. It was nice seeing you, but I really must be going." With that, the flea jumped into the air, just in time to land on the back of a small crow demon.  
"Damn flea." InuYasha muttered as he looked back down to Kagome who was still holding onto the bow as she looked up at the slowly disappearing crow demon.

"But he did find this…" Kagome said as she held up the crystal bow. At that same moment, the bow's shape morphed once again, and it was enveloped in the soft blue light. The light engulfed Kagome once more, and the bow disappeared, replaced by the crystal rose which sat just behind her ear and shown in her dark, raven hair. "Well, that was interesting." Kagome said as she felt the rose there.

"Let's get you back to Kaede's for some supper." InuYasha said as he smiled warmly down at Kagome.

"I could go for some food." Kagome laughed as InuYasha picked her up in his arms once more, and jumped into the air to head back towards Kaede's village.


	12. Surprise Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

Two months had passed since the kidnapping incident, and Kagome was starting show in her pregnancy. The afternoon sun shown down beautifully on Kagome as she sat in the grass next to Sango who was looking slightly worried. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss with me, Sango?" Kagome asked as she twirled a white flower between her fingers as she looked at her friend. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, grazing the Rosary Flower that had never moved from its place since the day they had found it.

"Kagome… I-… I've missed my cycle this month." Sango blushed slightly as Kagome dropped the flower onto the grass. "…and that's not all… Last month, Miroku and I…"

"Sango! You didn't!" Kagome turned to look more closely at her friend. "You and Miroku… you… When?!"

"It was that night when you and InuYasha disappeared for a while… Remember? It was the second night we had that hut, and Shippo was already asleep by the fire. We went for a walk… and a lot was said… and the next thing I knew…Well, we are engaged, aren't we?" She chuckled halfheartedly and tried to smile, but she was more worried than happy or excited. "I haven't told Miroku yet… or Kohaku… I just wanted to get your-"

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw her arms around Sango's shoulders and gave her friend a hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait, Kagome… I'm not entirely sure right now. It could just be that I'm late or…" Sango sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Kagome.

"Sango, what's wrong? Don't you want to have a child?" Kagome looked at her friend whos worried smile disappeared and whos face brightened.

"Of course I do! I'm just a little worried, I guess… It was sort of a surprise, that's all. I should still check with Kaede before I tell Miroku, though." Sango got to her feet and offered a hand to her friend to help her up.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she got to her feet and regained her balance after putting a small hand on her swollen stomach. "Let's head back to the village, ok? InuYasha will be wondering where I am, and you know how he gets now-a-days." She let out a sigh and looped her arm with Sango's. They walked back to their hut sharing a smile that only they could share.

Luckily, Kaede was there so Sango was able to talk with her and they soon headed off to Kaede's hut as Kagome stepped into their hut to see Miroku playing with Shippo and InuYasha leaning against the wall watching with a lazy stare. When Kagome stepped in, Shippo lost interest in Miroku and jumped into Kagome's arms with an enthusiastic cry. "There you are, Kagome! I was starting to wonder when you would get back! …where's Sango?"  
"Oh, Kaede wanted to talk to her about something. Nothing serious, I'm sure." She quickly lied as she hugged the small kitsune in her arms.

"Maybe I'll go see them, then." Miroku said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.  
"Yeah, yeah. And take that fox with you, will ya'? And give me and Kagome some time alone." InuYasha said as Kagome let Shippo down and walked over to him to sit down next to him and lean onto his shoulder.

"As if I'd leave you two alone." Miroku said with a sly smile. He sat back down and watched the two over the crackling fire in the middle of the room, before leaning his head back against the wall.

After a few moments of quiet, except for the crackling flames of the fire, InuYasha twitched his ears. He looked up at the door just in time to see Sango rush in and half tackle Miroku, startling him out of his daze.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she staggered to her feet as quickly as her swollen belly would allow her to. "Well? What did Kaede say?"  
"Kagome! Oh, Kagome!" Tears were in Sango's eyes as she released Miroku and stood up to hug Kagome, "I'm pregnant! I can't believe it, but I'm pregnant!!"

"Wow… finally got what you wanted then, you lecherous monk?" InuYasha turned to look at Miroku, who was still in shock from Sango's happy tackle.

"I- just… what? Sango, you're WHAT?!" The blunt of it all finally hit Miroku. "That… Um… My dear Sango, are you sure?" He asked as if he hoped it wasn't true.

"Of course, Miroku! I'm pregnant with your child!" Sango almost jumped on top of him as she hugged him so tightly, his face turned a slight shade of pink.

After gasping for breath once she had released him, Miroku looked over at Sango with worry shining in his eyes, but the demon slayer didn't even notice. She was busy talking excitedly with Kagome over the fire about what she would like to name it if it was a boy or if it was a girl. He looked back to InuYasha then. "Surprise, surprise." He managed to choke past his dry throat, only to receive a soft chuckle in return from InuYasha.

"Keep 'em happy…" InuYasha muttered as he shot a glance at Miroku, "Or keep 'em moody. Trust me on this one, Miroku." InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and stopped her in mid sentence. He pulled her onto his lap and laid soft kisses all over her face.

Sango blushed slightly and turned to look at Miroku, who had scooted up beside her and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sango blushes even more, but didn't slap or stop him. "So we're going to have a child, too? Hmmm…" Sango set her head on his shoulder as Miroku spoke.

"Yeah, a little lecher of our own to worry about." Sango replied with a soft, stifled yawn.

Kagome yawned as well, leaning her own head on her mate's shoulder. "An interesting day, wouldn't you agree, InuYasha?" Kagome muttered before she drifted quietly to sleep.

"An interesting day, indeed." Was Miroku's response as Sango, too, drifted to sleep against his shoulder. He glanced at InuYasha, who was moving Kagome into a more comfortable position, and Miroku did likewise. "An interesting day indeed…"

"Surprise, Surprise." InuYasha mused as he looked at Miroku with a smile of his own.

"Surprise, Surprise." Miroku agreed softly as he brushed a strand of hair from Sango's face as she slept so quietly, so peacefully, in his lap.


	13. Cho and Sho

**Cho and Sho**

Kagome was nearing her fifth month in pregnancy, but her stomach was so large, she thought that she might have lost count and that it had already been nine months.

"Well, demons do have their children a lot faster than humans do… Usually in only a couple of months, three max." InuYasha said as Kagome lay on her bed in their hut. "But, since we're both only half demon, and half human, I guess the time would be somewhere in the middle…"  
Kagome sighed as Kaede walked in, "Yes, InuYasha, I have heard of such things. But I never suspected that ye, Kagome, would be this swollen after only five months. How do ye feel?" Kaede's voice was full of worry as she looked upon Kagome's enormously swollen belly.

"I feel fine, but it keeps kicking… and it's hard to stand up now, because of the weight balance… Kaede, will I go into labor soon?" Kagome asked somewhat nervously. Kaede had said that labor was one of the hardest parts.

Kaede shook her head in response, "I don't know, child. It is hard for me to say, exactly. Ye have only been feeling the child kick?"  
Kagome nodded this time, putting a hand on her swollen stomach. "It kicks a lot… not to a point where it hurts, but… it's uncomfortable." She looked at InuYasha now, who took her hand and held it gently, smiling reassuringly. "Thanks, InuYasha." Kagome said softly as she closed her eyes.

There was a soft knock outside the door, and Sango came in, holding a bundle of flowers freshly picked. "Here, Kagome. I thought you would like some flowers." Sango smiled as Kagome looked up at the beautiful arrangement of flowers.  
"Thanks, Sango! They're beautiful!" Kagome sat up to take the flowers, but the motion caused her to stop and clutch her swollen stomach. "Ow! Kaede, what is this pain?!" InuYasha immediately got to his feet, unsure what to do but wanting to comfort his mate if at all possible.

"Is the baby on the way, Kaede?!" Sango asked as Kaede stood in front of Kagome, helping her to lie back on her back.

"Yes, the baby is coming. Quickly, quickly, InuYasha! Get us some water. Fill that bucket right there, yes, Sango, help me with Kagome…" Sango set the flowers aside and rushed to her friend's side to help her. InuYasha grabbed the bucket and rushed out of the hut.

"Ok, Kagome. Just relax, and breathe deep…" Sango said as she kneeled next to her friend.

InuYasha was pacing outside of Kaede's hut, his ears flat against his head as he winced at Kagome's screams of pain from inside.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. Kagome is strong, I'm sure nothing will happen to her or your child." Miroku said encouragingly for the fifth time as he stood watching the nervous half demon.

"I know… it's just that Kagome's in pain! I should be in there with her…." InuYasha cast a glance at the hut as he took a step towards the door once more, only to have Miroku step in front of him once again.  
"No, InuYasha. There isn't enough room in there for more than a few people. And besides, Kaede doesn't need to worry about you getting in the way while she's trying to deliver your child. Just sit down, and relax. I'm sure they're almost-"

"InuYasha! Come here, quickly!" Sango was standing at the door, a large smile on her face as she looked at InuYasha.

He rushed forward at once, and Sango stepped aside to allow him to pass. The scent of blood was thick in the air, but InuYasha didn't pay much attention to that. He stepped up beside Kagome, who had a bundle of cloth held in her arms. A soft smile was on her face, as InuYasha put his arm around her, supporting her gently.  
"InuYasha… look at them. I can't believe it… I was only expecting one!" Kagome's weak voice echoed in InuYasha's ears as he looked into the bundle in her arms to see the two tiny faces there. He gasped then, realizing what he was seeing.  
"Twins! Oh, Kagome…" His features becoming soft once more, InuYasha kissed Kagome's cheek softly. "I can't believe it…"  
At InuYasha's voice, the twins began to stir softly, opening their small eyes and blinking up at them. One had Kagome's deep brown eyes; the other's was the gold of InuYasha's.

"One boy and one girl," Kagome said as she looked down at the two.  
"We should name them…" InuYasha said quietly.  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha, then back down at the children in her arms as InuYasha reached around her and gently pulled the small girl with his gold eyes from the bundle, wrapping her gently in his arms. She had her mother's raven hair, while her brother had his own silver hair. Both of them, however, had his silver dog ears perched on their little heads, twitching this way and that towards every sound and movement.

"How about… Cho?" InuYasha looked down at Kagome as she smiled up at him.

"Since they're twins… how about making their names rhyme? How about we call him… Sho?" She smiled slightly, a tired look in her eyes as she mumbled their names, "Cho and Sho… how adorable. Our little babies… our little pups." Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing slowed, a sign she was slowly falling asleep.

InuYasha leaned over and picked up their son, Sho. InuYasha happily stepped outside, shielding the twins' eyes from the bright sun as he looked around for Miroku and Sango. He spotted the two of them talking a little ways off, and headed towards them.

"Miroku, Sango!" InuYasha called to his friends happily. The two looked up at InuYasha as he approached, and Miroku stood immediately.

"Sango just told me you had twins! Congratulations, InuYasha!" He said as he stepped forward to see the infants.

"Lower your voice, Miroku!" InuYasha snapped quietly, "Their ears are sensitive to noise!"  
Miroku then noticed their small silver ears and smiled. "They are adorable, InuYasha." The monk said as he looked at the twins.


	14. Reunited at last

**Reunited at Last **

Months had passed since the birth of the pups, Cho and Sho. Both of the pups could already walk on two legs, and they were always sticking their noses into things they shouldn't. Literally. Their enhanced sense of smell was always picking up random scents that Kagome couldn't smell. For instance, they had found a small snake demon that had attacked Sho while InuYasha was off, doing whatever he had been doing lately. The young pup had yelped out of surprise, and Kagome ran over to him from where she had been hanging laundry, only to see the miniature demon was gone. The small bite mark on Sho's hand hadn't been anything to worry about, as the small demon hadn't been poisonous at all.

Kagome smiled as she tucked the young pups into their small bed, which was right beside Kagome's. InuYasha, of course, always slept sitting so he didn't need a place to sleep.

"Kagome? Kagome, come here for a minute!" It was InuYasha's voice. She hadn't seen him since that morning, so she quickly rushed outside to see what the matter was.

"InuYasha, the pups are asleep… where have you been all day? You missed lunch." She stepped up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him gently in a soft 'hello'.

"Well, I've been… out. Can you get Sango or Kaede to watch the pups for a while? I want to show you something…" His voice sounded urgent, but excited at the same time.

"Um… Sure. What is it you want to show me?" She asked as she released him.  
"It's a surprise. Just hurry up, won't ya?" InuYasha looked over his shoulder anxiously and smiled at Kagome's puzzled look.

After Kaede had agreed to watch the pups for a short while, Kagome met InuYasha in front of the hut, still looking curious.

"Alright, InuYasha, now what is it you want to show me?"

InuYasha picked Kagome up and smiled, "You'll see! And I'm sure you'll love it!" With a happy smile, he leapt into the air and headed for the forest.

Within a few minutes, Kagome thought she could sense another presence close-by, but it seemed to dart away from her every time she tried to pin-point its exact location.  
InuYasha, however, acted like he couldn't even sense it. He leapt through the trees with a smile on his face, heading in a single direction, never looking back over his shoulder or even off to the sides when Kagome thought she could feel the presence right on top of them.

"InuYasha, don't you sense-" Kagome started, but she was cut off when InuYasha stopped, beaming. She followed his gaze and saw, a short distance away, a wooden hut. It was very well built, and it looked sturdy enough. "InuYasha, what is this?" Kagome asked as he set her down, one arm still around her waist.

"This is our new home… I built it. With some help, of course… Kagome, there's someone I want you to meet. Well… I guess you've already met, I just mean I want you to see him…" InuYasha scratched his head with his free hand, as Kagome looked up at him, curiosity shining in her eyes once again. It was then she could feel the presence coming closer to them and she stepped closer to InuYasha as she looked around, her right hand reaching up to the Rosary Flower there, unsure what to expect.

"It's nice to see you again, my dear Kagome." A man's voice came from just beside them. Kagome turned, and gasped. "I am your father, Ryoichi." Dark, raven hair fell around his smooth, human like face. Emerald green eyes shown from under his hair, filled with happiness and joy to see his daughter. The brown robe he wore resembled that of Miroku's, with a black sash appearing over his left shoulder and disappearing at his right hip. A single sword hilt could be seen, black, with a soft aura surrounding it.

"Dad?" Kagome said, tears starting to spring in her eyes. She had not known her father, and here he was…

Ryoichi held out his arms, his smile still in place as he looked at Kagome, who ran into his arms and hugged him.


	15. Owner of the Bone Eaters Well

**Owner of the Bone Eater's Well**  
"Dad! I can't believe it's you!" Tears were shining on her face as she looked up at her father, almost a head taller than she was.

Now that she was closer, she could see a small, paper thin scar curving from his jaw bone up under his right eye. A scar from when he had tried to protect her mother, brother, and herself?

After a few short moments, Kagome released her father and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, sniffling slightly.

"I'm guessing from your reaction, that your mother told you about me?" Ryoichi asked. When Kagome nodded, Ryoichi smiled, "So, tell me about my other child. You all had to leave before I could even find out if it was a boy or a girl."  
"Oh, Sota!" Kagome gasped, "I'd forgotten… Yes, he's living with mother and my grandfather in our era."  
Ryoichi's smile brightened, but Kagome's turned to a frown and more tears jumped to her eyes when she realized that Sota would never be able to travel through the well to see his father as she could.

Seeing Kagome's sad expression, InuYasha stepped up and put his arm around her shoulders, turning towards Ryoichi as he did so, smiling. "So, _Dad_, why don't you tell Kagome where you've been and what you've been doing these past years since they had to leave?"

What was this, now? Kagome looked up at InuYasha, sensing that they shared an unknown secret. Why did it seem like InuYasha already knew what Ryoichi had been doing? Had they already discussed it without her?

"Ahh, grand idea, InuYasha. I'm sure Kagome would love to hear it. But, how about we go inside to talk about it, first? I must say, it's getting cold out here." As if on cue, a cool breeze blew through the surrounding trees and caused Kagome to shiver.

InuYasha followed Ryoichi with his arm around Kagome's shoulder, steering her into the hut where a fire was already blazing in the fire pit. A few doors lead off from the room, but they weren't lit, so Kagome couldn't see into them.

Kagome took a seat by InuYasha as Ryoichi took a seat opposite them across the fire.  
"Well, my dear Kagome, I suppose you would like to know what I have been doing since you, my family, left and I was forced to fight my own family of the demon tribes?" At Kagome's nod, Ryoichi continued, "A few days after the demons of my clan lay dead, I tried to follow your mother and yourself through the well. Obviously, it wouldn't let me pass. I became so frustrated, that I went to Kaede and demanded that she show me how it was done. She was, however, unable to do so." Ryoichi paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "So I went out to try to find the owner of the well. Kaede didn't even know there was such a person, so that didn't help me much when I started out."

Kagome couldn't help interrupting, "The owner of the well? I thought that it belonged to the village."

"Oh now, Kagome. The well has a protector, a demon protector I should say, who guards it and makes sure that its connections stay intact. This is a very special well; it's not like all the other wells out there, of course. Because you and your mother could travel through its portal, I knew it had to have an owner. So, I went to find him." Ryoichi smiled at Kagome. "And find him I did. The owner of the well's name was Hitori."

Ryoichi's smile faltered ever so slightly as he continued, "But he wasn't willing to hand over ownership, nor was he willing to allow me passage. He told me that only priestess descended from Kikyo could pass through as long as he remained the owner." Ryoichi sighed and rubbed his eyes before continuing, but Kagome knew what was coming next anyways, "So I had to kill him. I then gained possession of the well, but it wasn't as I had hoped. You see, Kikyo had blessed Hitori, so he was able to pass through whenever he wanted. I, however, wasn't as blessed. My demonic body couldn't pass through without Kikyo's permission. So… I set out to find her revived form."

"But how did you know she had been brought back?" Kagome looked bewildered, but InuYasha just smiled, so they had already been through this!  
"Hitori had told him before Ryoichi had killed the stubborn oaf." Here InuYasha shrugged as Ryoichi himself continued.

"Exactly. His spirit was old, and he was nearly dead anyways. The only thing binding him to this world was the connection that Kikyo had set into place. When she had died, it had weakened and Hitorihad felt it weaken, almost to a breaking point. It was one day, about fifty years later, and a few days before I found him, when the connection became strong once again. He knew it had to be Kikyo's revived form, whether or not she was truly alive. Her soul had come back in a hollow shell, as I soon found out. The connection wasn't set for me, and she must've known this, for she came to find me. However, when she did find me, the day I was preparing to set out to find her, she wasn't as willing as I had hoped to allow me passage to and through the well. She thought, of course, that I was some random demon on a rampage, and she nearly killed me. I must admit, it was because of Naraku that I am still here today. He came and took Kikyo away before she could kill me with one of her sacred arrows. Of course, after that, I never saw her again." Ryoichi sighed once again, and looked at Kagome. "I didn't leave it at that, however, because I couldn't stand to accept the fact that I would never be able to see you and your mother again. So I set out to find another priestess that might be able to help me, since Kikyo wouldn't. I had no luck finding another priestess, though. All of them that I found either ran away from me in fear, or tried to banish, or kill me." Sadness was shining in his eyes now, as he looked down at his hands. "I've waited so long… I thought for sure that your mother had just abandoned me, leaving me to die in this time and that she would never return."  
"But that's not true!" Kagome said, causing her father to look up at her, "Mom got stuck on the other side of the well! She was going to come back to you, but it wouldn't let her pass back through."

"I know, InuYasha has already told me. Kagome, I'm so proud of you… Look at you! Kikyo's reincarnation… A beautiful priestess… not to mention a spitting image of your mother." Here Kagome blushed slightly. "And, to top it all off, you've found a mate. A son of the Great Dog Demon, and the holder of one of the Fangs." Pure joy and Pride was shining in Ryoichi's eyes now, as he looked at his daughter. "And, to top it all off, InuYasha tells me that you two have had twins! What were their names again? Cho and Sho? Beautiful names, beautiful names… I can't believe it…"

"How would you like to see them?" Kagome smiled, "After all, they are your grandchildren." She smiled and stood up, brushing off the flowery Kimono she was wearing and smiled. "We have to go and get them, anyways. It is a bit late… Kaede must be getting worried about us, so let's hurry." She was so excited! Finally getting to meet her father… and now showing him her pups… not to mention the fact that he thought InuYasha was a good mate for her.


	16. Terror, Tears, and Blood

**Terror, Tears, and Blood**

"What's that smell-?" Ryoichi looked up at the sky, only to see a black cloud billowing over the forest.

"A fire?!" Kagome's voice was filled with terror as InuYasha scooped her up into his arms as he usually did, and rushed back towards the village. Not Kaede's village… the fire couldn't be there! It just couldn't!  
But not matter how much InuYasha had tried to convince himself that the fire just couldn't be there, he knew it was… and that's why he was running so fast. Ryoichi was right beside him, determination in his eyes.  
They were on the outskirts of the town within a few minutes, and Kagome was staring in terror at the burning mass in the middle of the town. None of the houses had been touched, but nobody was paying any attention to the buildings. In the middle of the road, just inside the village itself, was a pile of human corpses... on fire. Everyone from the village, all the women, children, and even the elders, were piled on top of each other. There was no scent of blood in the air, no sign of a struggle… nothing. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she buried her face into InuYasha's shoulder. The scent of burning flesh stung his nose something fierce, as he looked at the pile of bodies, searching the faces in desperation… only to find one he desperately hoped not to see. Kaede. InuYasha's voice choked out her name, "K-Kaede…" Kagome tore herself away from InuYasha and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Cho! Sho! Where are my babies?!" She looked into Kaede's lifeless eyes, as if pleading with her to tell her where their pups were. "They can't be gone… They can't be… We were only gone for a couple of hours… They just can't…" Kagome's sobs echoed through the empty village, over the crackling of the fire.  
"They're not here..." InuYasha's voice sounded hopeful as he said this, and he kneeled down by Kagome and placed his arms around her, securely. "Don't worry. We'll find them. And we'll kill whoever has done this."

Ryoichi spoke up for the first time, his voice dry, "These bodies have been emptied of blood. Look at this one here." He pulled a baby from its dead mother's arms, and held it in his arms, as if it was still alive. Sure enough, its face and hands were pale white, and wrinkled, as if the skin had nothing to support it but the bone itself. "These puncture marks…" Ryoichi indicated the two small holes on the baby's right arm, "It seems… that this child's blood was drained away completely. A demon… must have done this."

Kagome's face was filled with horror as Ryoichi wrapped the baby back in its blanket and placed it back in its mother's arms.

"A blood drinking demon?" She whispered in a horrified voice. It reminded her of vampires that she had read of in her own time. But this demon was real, unlike the fantasy creatures from her books.


	17. The Missing Pups

**The Missing Pups**

"But Cho and Sho aren't here! So… they must still be alive, right?" Desperation sounded in Kagome's voice as she looked at the pile of bodies before them, then at the houses around them. "But… whatever demon may have taken them, it didn't damage the houses."

"Maybe it's a smaller demon who lures it's pray to it?" Ryoichi put in. "I've heard of a demon like this before… But it was during the time of the Shikon Jewel, and from what InuYasha has told me, you two have already gotten rid of it." Kagome nodded and Ryoichi looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking. A soft breeze blew through the town, bringing with it the soft scent of jasmine. It ruffled Ryoichi's raven hair and stirred his robe as he stood there in thought. "Where is the hut where you were keeping the pups?" He finally asked, looking up at Kagome and InuYasha.  
"It's on the outside of the village…" InuYasha gently picked up Kagome, who was silently crying into his shoulder, and led him to the hut where they had been living for a time.  
When InuYasha stopped in front of the hut, Kagome was barely able to stifle a soft scream as she saw the claw marks around the entryway, and the blood splatters on the ground. InuYasha released her immediately and ran into the house, covering his nose to the strong scent of blood. The inside was worse than the outside, with the walls covered in blood and claw marks on everything, leading to the room where the twins had been kept.  
He then recognized the scent of the blood. It was a mixture between that of Sango and Miroku's… and another's. Its scent was very… demon. But there was no trace of the twins' scent at all.

Exiting the hut before Kagome or Ryoichi could follow him in, he stepped back into the bright sunlight, deciding that it was too sunny and wishing that it would rain to help rinse the scent of blood from the soil. Wrapping his arms around Kagome he turned to look at Ryoichi. "There is no sign of the twins' blood in the hut at all. So that means that they must have been taken. Ryoichi, will you help us look for them?" Kagome gently hiccupped in his arms while trying to stop the sobs that shook her body.

"Of course I will help you to find my grandchildren. I will circle the village. If I find anything I will return here." He stepped forward, setting a hand on InuYasha's shoulder as he passed him, then headed north, following the outside of the village, close to the huts. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds, and that's when InuYasha pulled back from Kagome to look into her eyes.

"Kagome. Please, draw the Rosary Flower. We will find out what happened here." Hugging her again, he added, "I promise you, they will pay."

He looked up as Ryoichi appeared once again, Sango in his arms. "She is alive." Ryoichi said as Kagome gasped, lunging from InuYasha to her friend's side as she moaned.

"Sango! Are you alright? Oh-!" Kagome's breath escaped her in a pained sound as she saw the blood covering Sango. "Oh, Sango… no…" Ryoichi gently laid Sango down on her back. Shallow scratches and scrapes covered her face and arms, the fabric of her clothes hanging loosely in torn ribbons from her limp form.

"I tried… to stop-" Sango began, her eyes barely open and looking past Kagome, "it drained them all. But Miroku-" she gasped for breath, "-managed to run… it caught us off guard." Her eyes closed for a moment as Kagome tried to comfort her friend, but they opened again, "The pups! He carried them- the forest." Her voice was weakening, and her eyes closed once more.

"Oh, Sango… please, save your strength. Don't worry, we'll find Miroku. Please, rest…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she saw the scrapes and scratches were still oozing a steady flow of blood. "She's loosing too much blood. We have to stop the bleeding before… Her baby-" But Ryoichi already had a wrap out- though from it came Kagome was unsure- and was beginning to bind her wounds.

"We will find whatever did this. And I swear… I will shred its insides. It will pay for even daring to touch our pups." InuYasha growled as Ryoichi wiped the blood from a spot on Sango's arm, revealing two puncture marks moments before blood welled up from the wounds and created two rivers of blood down the side of her arm.


End file.
